Colored Cuffs
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Izuku remarque un détail, un trois fois rien qui vas entraîner une suite d'événements aussi étranges qu'excitants. Un détail qui marquera le début d'une passion brûlante, un détail qui vas tout changer ! Relation homosexuels explicites, Kacchan est toujours aussi polit lol, c'est du "KatsuDeku" cette fois !
1. Chapter 1

Le matin où Izuku remarqua ce petit détail de rien du tout avait commencé comme les autres. Son réveil avait sonné, il l'avait éteint à l'aveugle et s'était retourné dans son lit pour s'accorder cinq minutes supplémentaires. Et alors qu'il était emmitouflé dans sa couverture toute chaude, le nez contre les draps, une odeur imprégnée dans ces derniers le fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. '' Nitroglycérine '', fut le mot qui naquit alors dans son esprit, et cette douce odeur le berça un instant dans ses songes : ça n'avait aucun sens car la seule manière par laquelle ces draps pouvaient sentir la nitroglycérine aurait été que...

Soudain les yeux grands ouverts, Izuku resta figé un instant dans son lit à fixer le mur d'en face puis, avec hésitation, comme si les draps pouvaient le bouffer, il alla sentir ses derniers et son cœur fit une embardée frénétique lorsque, effectivement, il se rendit compte qu'ils sentaient réellement la nitroglycérine ! C'est un peu fébrile et déconcerté qu'il se redressa en fixant le tissu immaculé, pris son lit en entier dans son champ de vision et commença à renifler ses draps comme un chiot reniflant sa toute première piste. Il remarqua rapidement que la partie droite seulement des draps possédaient cette nuance de nitro, la gauche ne possédait que son odeur à lui... Izuku déglutit difficilement et se pencha à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas pris d'une hallucination, l'odeur reconnaissable entre mille...

\- Impossible... murmura-t-il alors, totalement déconcerté. Pour ça il faudrait que Kacchan soit venu dans ma chambre, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver puisqu'il ne peut pas me supporter et vue comme l'odeur est tout de même bien imprégnée, il aurait fallu qu'il reste plusieurs heures dans mon lit... Kacchan... dans mon lit... répéta-t-il, ne croyant pas un jour avoir l'occasion d'assembler pareils mots dans une seule et même phrase, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Non, non, non, répéta-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil, peut-être y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui possède aussi une odeur de nitroglycérine ? Ouais mais je crois pas qu'il y a grand monde qui possède un quirk explosif, en faîte il n'y a que Kacchan alors... Puis même, pourquoi un inconnu viendrait dormir dans mon lit ? marmonna-t-il à toute allure, l'index sous ses lèvres et le regard perdu dans ses réflexions. Mais c'est possible que ce ne soit pas Kacchan, après tout son père aussi peut faire des explosions bien que beaucoup moins importantes que Kacchan mais son père ne serait pas venu dormir dans mon lit bordel ! se fustigea-t-il en se dressant sur les genoux, ses mains empoignants ses cheveux. Peut-être une affaire à Kacchan qui a transféré son odeur sur mes draps... mais je dors pas avec ses vêtements dans mes bras, je n'ai même strictement rien lui ayant appartenu, grogna-t-il. Ça ne peut être qu'une autre personne possédant une odeur qui ressemble à la sienne, fit-il alors avec certitude, hochant fermement de la tête pour approuver ses propres propos. Je suis sûr que l'odeur de Kacchan est plus condensé en nitroglycérine. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est venu dormir dans mon lit.

Une seconde se passa, ses pensées se juxtaposant puis...

\- Mais c'est flippant ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à se ronger les ongles. Qui ferait une chose pareille ? Faut être tordu pour aller dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il dort ! Ah, mais peut-être que c'était pas pendant la nuit, mais en pleine journée, après tout je l'aurais quand même remarqué si quelqu'un s'était faufilé dans mon lit pendant que je dors quand même... fit-il avec une grande incertitude, sachant qu'il dormait généralement comme une pierre. Et Kacchan n'a jamais manqué un seul cours de toute la scolarité alors il n'aurait pas pu venir dormir dans mon lit...

Il regarda autour de lui, décidant que le seul moyen de savoir qui venait dans sa chambre pour piquer un roupillon dans ses draps serait de mettre une caméra. Il sauta de son lit pour aller fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau, y sortant ce que sa mère lui avait acheté lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre dans le dortoir de l'UA afin qu'il lui montre comment sa vie se déroulait, la brancha et commença l'enregistrement, l'objectif braqué sur son lit et caché entre ses livres sur son étagère. Puis il resta hébété un instant et décida de reprendre sa journée là où elle s'était arrêté, même pas cinq minutes après avoir commencé.

Il allait s'en dire qu'il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de descendre dans le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuné mais Ochako était déjà sur place et lui faisait de grands signes, ce qui le détendit quelque peu. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Iida lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre sa nourriture et hésita. Devait-il leur parler de ce qu'il avait découvert ? N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre d'en parler si tôt, après tout, c'était sans doute rien, si ça se trouve, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et lui faisait croire que ses draps avaient l'odeur de Kacchan alors qu'il n'en était rien... Mais il pourrait leur demander de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette information comme ça. En leur faisant sentir ses draps... C'était glauque ! Qui demandait à ses potes de venir sentir ses draps sérieux ?! C'était vraiment trop embarrassant. Et si jamais il s'était planté, bonjours les rumeurs ! Bien qu'il avait confiance en Ochako, les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train dans les dortoirs et si celles disant que Katsuki avait dormi dans son lit atterrissaient dans l'oreille du principal intéressé... Il allait prendre très chère !

Il ne dit donc rien et fit comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. La journée se passa sans autre étrangeté, Katsuki lui jetait toujours des regards mauvais sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit maintenant, leur altercation violente dans le bloc B ayant quelque peu calmé les esprits. Lors de l'entraînement collectif, ils se firent même un petit duel comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude leur relation s'étant suffisamment améliorée pour qu'ils n'aillent jusqu'à réellement s'étriper, mais c'était bien la seule condition dans laquelle ils parvenaient à « collaborer ». Izuku put alors effectivement s'assurer que l'odeur de Kacchan était bien plus forte en nitroglycérine, pas qu'il ait profité de sa proximité fugace avec le blond pour aller fourrer son nez dans son cou et humer son odeur... Non... Du tout... Katsuki n'avait rien remarqué en tout cas, trop pris dans sa rage de vaincre pour capter quoi que ce soit... À moins que ce regard grenat qu'il lui avait lancé juste après ne fût pas uniquement pour l'audace qu'il avait eu de se faufiler dans son dos grâce à son quirk.

Lorsque Izuku retourna dans sa chambre, il alla tout de suite se saisir de sa caméra pour la visionner et vit que personne n'était entré dans sa chambre pendant la journée. Ça voulait dire que la personne n'allait pas venir aujourd'hui ou bien allait venir cette nuit... Il déglutit et reposa la caméra qui filmait toujours, au cas où il s'endormait bien qu'il en doute vue qu'il savait maintenant qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'un inconnu vienne ronquer dans son plumard à son insu. Et se fut effectivement le cas, les yeux grands ouverts sur le mur de sa chambre et l'ouïe aux aguets, il resta de longues heures éveillés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ses nerfs lâcher prise pour glisser délicieusement dans le sommeil, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit quasi silencieusement, provoquant une embardée de son pouls et sa respiration.

Izuku resta parfaitement immobile, espérant tous les Dieux et Déesses possibles et imaginables qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas réagir alors qu'un vilain s'apprêtait à lui faire la peau ! Ce qui d'ailleurs était tout à fait possible ! se dit-il avec horreur, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité-ci bien avant cependant, l'inconnu ne dégageait aucune « aura de tueur », il ou elle avançait tranquillement dans sa chambre et très délicatement, souleva les couettes de son lit et s'allongea sur son matelas en douceur, sans créer le moindre bruit. Puis tout activité cessa. Izuku retenait encore son souffle, il avait senti l'air plus frais caresser sa cuisse lorsque la personne avait soulevé les draps mais s'était quasiment la seule chose qui aurait pu l'alerter d'une autre présence ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué avant, maintenant que la personne était installée, s'était comme s'il était seul dans sa chambre. Elle ne faisait strictement aucun bruit, il ne l'entendait même pas respirer !

Izuku déglutit et serra les mâchoires plusieurs fois, expira aussi longuement et silencieusement que possible pour ne pas alerter son invité inopiné de son état très réveillé et attendit patiemment une petite heure avant de juger que l'inconnu était très certainement endormi. Très lentement, il se retourna et la vue d'une tête blonde le laissa... hébété. Au fond de lui il devait savoir que c'était Katsuki depuis le début car... le voir ainsi... endormis le nez dans ses draps et au bord du bord de son lit ne le surpris en aucun cas. Il l'observa, de longues secondes, ébahis, comme s'il était témoin d'une sorte de miracle et continua de l'observer. Son visage était paisible, détendu, dépourvu de toutes traces de colère, de condescendance et d'arrogance. Katsuki était beau comme ça, endormis dans son lit... Endormis... Dans son lit...

Izuku prit soudain une grande inspiration mais plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche avant qu'il ne pousse une exclamation. Pourquoi diable Kacchan venait dormir dans son lit la nuit ?! C'était étrange ! Terriblement adorable mais étrange ! Il resta là, à hésiter entre se recoucher car après tout Kacchan ne faisait rien de mal et à le réveiller car c'était tout de même étrange qu'il vienne dormir dans son lit, surtout lui. Il passa donc cinq bonnes minutes à se coucher et se redresser, indécis qu'en à la marche à suivre puis ce fut le grognement ronchon et trop mignon du blond retroussant son nez contre ses draps qui le fit se recoucher illico presto et se tourner dos à lui. Il entendit alors le blond bouger, ses draps frottants contre sa peau et s'imprégnant par la même occasion de son odeur de nitro et Izuku se rendit compte qu'il s'était allongé bien plus près de Kacchan dans sa panique d'être découvert. Il pouvait maintenant sentir sa chaleur !

Il déglutit fébrilement, ses mains tout contre son torse ne cessaient de se triturer nerveusement tandis qu'une partie de lui crevait d'envie de se reculer un tout petit peu plus, pour sentir à peine plus la chaleur du blond. Il avait toujours voulu être proche de Katsuki, l'avait toujours admiré et apprécié malgré ses défauts monstres et les années passées ensemble au dortoir n'avaient en aucun cas satisfait son besoin de proximité. Le cœur battant la chamade, aussi discrètement que possible, il se recula, tentant laborieusement de soulever son corps et de le reposer plus loin délicatement car sinon il frotterait contre les draps et ferait plein de bruits... Il se fit un instant la réflexion qu'il fallait être carrément zarbe pour vouloir être discret dans sa propre chambre et son propre lit afin de se rapprocher de la personne s'étant glissé sous votre couette à votre insu. Puis, il sentit incontestablement son dos buter contre quelques choses. Était-ce des mains ? Peut-être des genoux ? Il se retourna lentement, tentant d'identifier la chose au moment où un soupire fut émis et qu'un bras se plaça autour de sa taille. Le cœur d'Izuku rata plusieurs battements tandis que Katsuki se plaqua tout contre lui, faisant ainsi de lui sa petite cuillère...

Izuku ne pourrait déterminer durant combien de temps il n'osa plus respirer, sentant son cœur frapper contre son torse à vive allure et la chaleur grimper dans ses joues. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kacchan glisser dans son cou sans parler de son torse puissant épousant son dos avant d'aller longer ses fesses de son bassin ! Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant magique, ainsi dorloter dans les bras de Kacchan. Il avait imaginé cela tant de fois sans jamais rien espérer. Il aimait Katsuki, d'un amour détaché, ne recherchant pas son affection, tout juste son attention car il savait que personne ne pouvait le forcer à faire des compromis et il aimait ça. Sans demi-mesure, tout dans l'extrême et l'authenticité, Katsuki était là pour terrasser ses ennemies, pour gagner.

Katsuki venait quasi systématiquement se faufiler dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, sans jamais dire un mot. Et si au début il était toujours resté de son côté de lit, son corps sembla prendre l'habitude d'avoir dans ses bras celui de Deku étant donné que celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reculer pour avoir le rare et inespéré privilège d'être tout contre le blond. Et pour sa défense, il ne possédait qu'un lit une place ! C'était quasi impossible de ne pas finir par avoir une main ou un pied en contact avec l'autre apprenti héros !

Évidemment, Izuku avait passé beaucoup de temps à se demander pourquoi Katsuki faisait une telle chose, principalement dans son lit en attendant que le blond vienne se blottir sous sa couette. Il y avait deux solutions selon lui, la première, il était victime d'un quirk qui lui faisait faire des choses étranges dans son sommeil seulement, Izuku avait fait des recherches et n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur l'existence d'un tel quirk. La seconde était qu'il était simplement somnambule et alors oui, il était étrange qu'il fasse sans arrêt la même chose pendant ses crises mais, ce n'était pas non plus de l'ordre de l'impossible. Il avait exclu la possibilité que Katsuki le fasse de son plein gré, ayant plusieurs fois croisé son regard lorsqu'il allait pour se glisser dans son lit, n'y croisant que le vide, comme s'il était réellement endormi.

Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer la sonnette d'alarme, après tout, on était sensé dire aux gens lorsqu'il leur arrivait ce genre de chose, cependant... Il n'y avait rien de mal à ne rien dire, si ça se trouve, le blond faisait ça depuis plusieurs mois, peut être même depuis le début de l'internat soit deux an sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué. Et une autre part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher, elle, de s'attendrir et laisser l'égoïsme d'une enfance triste et privée de la personne la plus proche de lui laisser l'emporter. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il pourrait enlacer son ami d'enfance de la sorte et voulait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi, ce phénomène dura plusieurs semaine. Le jour Katsuki était toujours aussi imbuvable et injustement génialissime dans chacun de ses actes et la nuit, il se faisait tout calme et tout doux tandis qu'il serrait Izuku tout contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles vertes tout en soupirant d'aise.

Izuku avait alors adopté l'étrange routine que d'admirer le tempérament explosif du blond tout en sachant que lui seul aurait le privilège de se faire dorloté par ce même blond une fois la nuit tombée, jusqu'à ce que une boîte remplie de bracelets de couleurs différentes avec une notice n'apparaisse un beau jour sur son lit.

À suivre...

Voilà, voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est une idée qui m'est venue je ne sait trop comment ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Warning ! À tous ceux qui ne connaisse pas mon style, c'est assez trash et le dirty talk est de mise (avec Katsuki en plus, je peux me lâcher lol) !

ENJOY !

Katsuki avait le nez retroussé et les sourcils froncés, ses yeux grenats fixant le poignet de Deku. Il y avait une nouvelle mode dans la communauté LGBT, plus particulièrement chez les gay. Au début, Katsuki n'avait rien remarqué, c'était quelque chose de discret, qui ne sautait pas aux yeux, juste un détail. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vue une certaine personne irritante adopter cette mode, qu'il s'intéressa à ce petit détail. Un simple bracelet en caoutchouc. Deku n'était pas vraiment "bijoux", ce qui avait rendu cet objet tout à fait banal... étrange. Bien évidemment, ceci n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'interpeller outre-mesure, il s'était alors contenter de remarquer avec indifférence la couleur de ce bracelet changer chaque jours, parfois même, plusieurs fois par jour. Le **blanc** et le **rose** étaient les couleurs qui revenaient le plus souvent. Parfois le **beige** faisait des apparitions et repartait quelques heures plus tard. D'autre fois le **marron** s'ajoutait à une des trois autres couleurs. Et plus rarement, le **rouge** entrait dans la partie, juste un instant, avant de disparaître rapidement. Les couleurs changeaient mais le poignet portant les bracelets restait toujours le même : le gauche. Katsuki avait donc continué sa vie en ayant un intérêt mitigé pour ce détail insignifiant, jusqu'au jour où il vit Todoroki occupé à fixer son écran d'ordinateur affichant les mystérieux bracelets. Discrètement, il s'était placé derrière le canapé de la salle commune de leur dortoir pour lire à l'insu du snobinard l'entête de la page : The ColoredCuffs show your true colors.

Puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé l'air de rien tout en sortant son portable pour chercher sur le net cette même page. Il n'eut absolument aucune difficulté à retrouver le site, cette nouvelle mode faisant un tabac de par son côté « LGBT affirmé » et son utilisation très simple :

* * *

_« Pour pimenter votre vie de couple ou embarquer dans une aventure avec des inconnus ayant également vos goûts, munissez vous de nos ColoredCuffs et montrer vos désirs d'être actif en les ou passif en les enfilant sur votre poignet droit ou gauche ! _

_Mettez les bracelets : _

_Blanc → pour un flirt_

_Rose → pour un baisé_

_Beige → pour un langage torride_

_Orange → pour une petite branlette_

_Gris → pour doigter / se faire doigter_

_Vert → pour une fellation_

_Marron → pour jouer le dominant/soumis_

_Rouge → pour faire l'amour_

_Noir → pour une baise brutal. »_

* * *

Katsuki était resté un instant scié devant cette présentation. C'était juste pour dire si t'étais pas d'humeur à baiser ou … Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas tout simplement le dire ? Et très franchement, il ne voyait pas du tout Deku porter ces bracelets pour cette raison, il n'était même pas encore sûr que ce nerd savait ce que le mot « masturbation » voulait dire... Et t'étais sensé mettre ces bracelets selon tes envies donc ? Si tu mettait un bracelet à poignet gauche, mettons le vert, c'était que l'on voulais se faire sucer ? Le gauche étant pour être la partie passive de l'acte...

* * *

_« L'association de plusieurs couleurs, pour une compréhension plus juste de vos envies, pourra vous faire comprendre de votre partenaire sans dire le moindre mot, ne rompant pas ainsi la magie du moment. Le poignet droit témoigne de votre désir d'être l'exécutant de l'action et le gauche, d'être le bénéficiaire de l'action._

_Ps : Avoir une couleur identique avec une autre personne portant le bracelet au poignet opposé n'est en aucun cas un gage de consentement, juste une indication de l'intérêt que cette personne pourrait possiblement vous porter. »_

* * *

Katsuki était resté un instant interloqué, se remémorant les couleurs de Deku : toujours au poignet gauche donc toujours bénéficiaire de l'action, du blanc, du rose, souvent du beige, de temps en temps du marron et plus rarement du rouge... Il reposa les yeux sur l'écran. Donc Deku voulait qu'on flirt avec lui, qu'on l'embrasse, jusque là rien de très folichon, mais il voulait également qu'on lui parle un peu crûment... qu'on le domine... Katsuki déglutit, et qu'on lui fasse l'amour... Il détourna le regard de son écran en jurant ne pas sentir le petit quelque chose qui vint se blottir dans son bas ventre. Donc Deku voulait... D'accord... Mais Deku avait quelqu'un ?!

\- Ils sont plutôt inventif tu ne trouves pas ? demanda soudainement Todoroki en tournant à peine la tête dans sa direction.

Katsuki ne répondit rien, ne voulant rien avoir affaire avec le bicolore.

\- De cette façon, au lieu d'avoir une conversation gênante et de mettre à mal l'ambiance, l'un comprend tout de suite ce dont l'autre a envie et avec un peu de chance, ça correspondra également à ses envies, fit Shouto d'un ton morne, ne paraissant pas plus intéressé que ça par le phénomène.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Tu veux essayer ou quoi ?

\- Non, souffla le bicolore, j'imagine qu'avec des coups d'un soir, on peux moins être spécifique qu'avec un partenaire fixe qui nous connaît bien.

Le blond l'avait fixé un instant avant de secouer la tête d'exaspération sans rien dire et se leva pour être tranquille dans sa chambre. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, allongé sur son lit, il pensait à Deku et les bracelets qu'il portait. Pour qui portait-il ces bracelets ? À qui ces signaux étaient-ils envoyés ? Cela avait-il un rapport aux quelques fois où il l'avait surpris entrain de le fixer ? Katsuki soupira en secouant la tête. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à ça ? Et depuis quand cet avorton était gay ? Cette stupide mode s'était-elle étendu à tous le monde ? Jusqu'à présent il n'avait vue ces bracelets que sur ce nerd... Il alla sur internet et ne vit rien s'apparentant à ça en dehors des tendances homosexuels...

Le Marron et le Beige ne cessait de lui revenir en tête : ces couleurs étaient pour un langage plus « sexuel » et la domination... Toujours bénéficiaire... Le blond grogna cette fois ci, pressant le talon de ses mains contre ses yeux. Deku voulait que quelqu'un lui dise des choses cochonnes à l'oreille tout en se faisant dominer ?! Il se secoua et se traita d'idiot en se redressant. Cet mauviette ne pourrait jamais avoir le cran de ne serait-ce que vouloir quelque chose de si oser !

Marron...

Katsuki resta de marbre un instant avant qu'une part de lui même ne finisse finalement par se rendre à l'évidence : tout le reste était bien guimauve comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Deku. Mais après, ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'était pas intéressé par ce bon à rien et n'était clairement pas le destinataire de ces messages visuels. Peut être Todoroki ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas si ces deux là se culbutaient une fois la nuit tombé cependant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vue cette fasse asymétrique avec ce genre de bracelet. Mais alors pourquoi regardait-il la signification des couleurs ? Mais pourquoi lui en aurait-il parlé ? À lui ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens !

\- Rien à foutre de leur délire merdique, grogna-t-il avec véhémence avant de se rallonger brutalement, ne trouvant le sommeil qu'une heure après, à son grand agacement.

Les jours s'étaient donc enchaînés, les couleurs également, ainsi que les humeurs de Katsuki qui étaient devenues fracassantes. Deku l'avait toujours agacé, mais le voir ce trimballer avec ce blanc ou ce rose cucul l'irritait au possible, fallait vraiment être désespéré pour montrer au monde entier son envie de flirter et d'être embrassé, comme s'il était un petit animal en manque d'amour ! C'était pathétique, une demande flagrante d'être câliné devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer l'étendu de son amertume et son dégoût cependant, et forte heureusement, sinon il aurait réellement explosé, personne ne vint jamais accorder son souhait et le dorloter comme la chose fragile et inutile qu'il était. Lorsque Deku triturait d'un regard vide ces anneaux de plastiques comme un malheureux, Katsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très heureux, pour des raisons qu'il se donna le luxe d'ignorer.

Puis un jour, sans prévenir, la couleur **noir** fit son apparition, soit ''la baise brutale''... Ça associé au beige pour langage crût, le tout en tant que bénéficiaire comme toujours. Katsuki resta bloqué de longues secondes tandis que son cerveau traitait l'information. Qu'espérait Deku ? De tomber sur un taré dans ce délire aussi ? De se faire plaquer contre un mur en vue de se faire enfiler tandis que le mec lui dirait des saloperies à l'oreille ? Connaissant le nerd, il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un banal « je vais enfoncer ma queue dans ton petit cul et le pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses comme une salope ». Sûrement que ce con trouverais à redire sur la connotation sexiste, les propos trop clichés et le langage trop imagé. Peut être préférerais-t-il quelque chose de plus stylisé comme :

« Je rêve de faire ça depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant alors, cette nuit, quand je viendrais dans ta chambre, tu vas sagement écarter les jambes et me laisser te baiser lentement. Je vais te faire gémir jusqu'au petit matin et si tu es un bon garçon, peut être que je te laisserai jouir avant d'aller en cours. »

...Ce genre de conneries seraient bien au goût de ce nerd mais ce tas de ramassis n'était pas vraiment son genre à lui, lui était plus « rentre dedans » que bisounours...

Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il à ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre que leur style de dirty talk ne colle pas ?!

\- Kacchan ? l'appela soudainement le nerd en question, ses grands yeux verts le fixant tandis qu'il était toujours bêtement debout face à son bureau. Est ce que ça vas ? Tu as l'air... préoccupé.

\- Mêle toi de ton cul, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de finalement s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Kacchan, revint néanmoins à la charge l'avorton, je sais que l'on ne s'entend pas très bien mais, tu peux me dire si quelque chose te tracasse tu sais, je veux dire... tu es resté figé durant plusieurs secondes... tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

Katsuki avait envie d'exploser de rire... Ou peut être d'exploser tout court ! Pourquoi devrait-il être préoccupé par la vie sexuelle de ce minable qui d'ailleurs triturait encore ces foutus bracelets ! Puis, d'une soudaine émotion dont il préférait ignorer la nature, il se leva d'un bond et se saisit du poignet de Deku qui hoqueta.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « mêle toi de ton cul » sale nerd ? grogna-t-il tout bas en tirant sur le bras du vert dont le visage au regard fuyant était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien maintenant.

\- J-je j'suis désolé, je voulais pas t'énerver, je suis simplement inquiet mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que tu es faible et que tu as besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi, s'embourba aussitôt Izuku avec le feu au joue, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu es fort Kacchan, même très fort et que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te protège ou quoi que soit, ne prend pas mal le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est juste dans ma... dans ma nature...finit-il du bout des lèvres, se rendant compte qu'une fois encore, il avait laissé son habitude de déblatérer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête prendre le pas.

Katsuki ne dit rien, les mâchoires serrés, il observait Izuku d'un regard dure. Puis il relâcha brutalement son bras en maugréant quelque chose et se rassied sur sa chaise. Izuku resta debout, totalement perdu et hébété. Il voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond mais se rétracta rapidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il se la ferait aussitôt calciner. Pourquoi fallait-il que Katsuki soit si impulsif et difficile ? Izuku soupira discrètement puis se rassit aussi silencieusement que possible.

Juste à côté, Shouto les scrutait d'un regard impassible mais appuyé.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku n'osa plus ne serait-ce que regarder son ami d'enfance tout le long de la journée, ne voulant pas attirer ses foudres une seconde fois, cette dernière s'abattant décidément sans prévenir ces derniers temps. Les cours se passèrent sans anicroches, puis se clôturèrent par une habituelle séance de musculation collective, chacun mettant défiant à des compétitions de pompes, abdos, développés couchés... Izuku aimait bien ses moments, chacun était assez libre tout en restant dans un cadre organisé, le prof passant régulièrement pour leur donner des conseils.

Shoto était entrain de discuter tout bas avec Hitoshi. Izuku les soupçonnait d'être ensemble mais il n'avait encore jamais remarqué de geste affectueux entre eux alors rien n'était sûr et Ochako ne cessait de lui dire que son ''radar à gay'' ne bronchait pas lorsqu'il était question de Shoto alors... Pas qu'il place une entière confiance au perception ''gayiste'' de son amie mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait tout de suite compris que sa préférence se portait sur les hommes et il était bien trop timide pour oser quoi que ce soit envers l'un d'eux... particulièrement un blond alors... Shoto dit quelque chose qui étira un sourire à Hitoshi puis les deux se mirent à observer le fond de la salle, précisément là où se trouvait Katsuki occupé à soulever des haltères. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de le fixer un instant, d'admirer ses muscles travailler sous cette peau dorée à damner, ces parfaits tétons pointant sur ses pectoraux si joliment bombés, qu'il rêvait de saisir et malaxer tout en se déhanchant sur le sex...

Izuku secoua la tête et respira profondément. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir une érection !

Il baissa son regard sur son propre haltère, le bracelet rose attrapant son attention. Le rose au poignet gauche pour être embrassé... Il aimerait tellement se faire embrasser mais la personne qu'il avait en tête ne semblait pas se décider. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait reçu cette boîtes, supposément de Katsuki mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Du moins, pas de la façon qu'il aurait espéré. Parfois il fixait les bracelets en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la faisabilité de leur existence même et d'autre fois il semblait carrément s'en offusquer et passer à l'offensive donc, s'en prendre à lui. Izuku soupira en soulevant pour la énième fois son haltère, attirant l'attention non désiré de Mike.

\- On ne soupire pas Izuku ! hurla-t-il avant de reprendre sa ronde. Il faut que vous ayez la capacité de mouvoir votre corps comme vous le désirez et pour ça, il faut lui donner la capacité de le faire alors au boulot ! Kaminari, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver con à ne pas pouvoir porter deux belles demoiselles en détresses en même temps, bouge ces bras !

Izuku entendit Denki se plaindre puis stopper sa plainte pour la remplacer par un murmure frénétique avant de se mettre soudainement à bouger ses bras comme un forcené. Sûrement que l'aspect de se retrouver avec deux belles femmes dans les bras le motivait.

Katsuki venait toujours se blottir dans son lit, tout contre lui pour l'enlacer une fois la nuit tombée, généralement entre une heure et trois heures du matin. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, s'était toujours seul, le blond s'en allant une ou deux heures avant que le réveille ne sonne. Izuku avait été tenté par plusieurs fois de le réveillé sans jamais trouver le courage de le faire, redoutant sa réaction. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Katsuki qui le fixait également en retour, perdu dans ses pensées il avait tourné instinctivement son regard vers la personne accaparant ses pensées. Il tourna tout de suite la tête, espérant que Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la rougeur qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues. Il avait toujours aimé Katsuki, mais avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui que ça reste amicale mais ces derniers temps, bien qu'il sache que ses visites nocturnes étaient très certainement non voulu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut être un signe. C'était ce qu'il espérait en tout cas, sachant très bien que pour son propre bien il ne devrait pas.

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée et ils étaient tous dans le séjour, les lumière éteintes pour regarder un film d'horreur laborieusement choisit. Ils étaient arrivés à se caser sur le canapé, certain forcé de rester sur le sol mais ceci ne semblait plus les ennuyer vue comme il étaient plongé dans le film. Katsuki en revanche, n'était pas très concentré, son regard ne cessant de bifurquer malgré lui sur le poignet gauche de Deku. Un bracelet noir... À moins qu'il ne soit marron ? Dans l'obscurité, il n'était pas certain. Peut être était-il violet, la couleur étant assez foncé, de même pour le rouge et le bleu... Il y avait bien des bracelets bleu aussi ? Il serra les mâchoires et se renfonça dans la canapé en grognant d'exaspération. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre de savoir de quelle couleur était son stupide bracelet ?!

\- Un problème ? lui demanda Kirishima tout bas.

\- Ce film est vraiment naze, persifla le blond entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ouais, il fait pas vraiment peur, acquiesça le roux d'une voix bien trop fluette pour sa crédibilité.

Katsuki ne savait pas qui avait choisit le film, mais il ou elle avait clairement des goûts de merde en ce qui concernait les films d'horreur. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ces derniers trop clichés et prévisibles, mieux valaient un film bien gore qui procurait de la satisfaction lorsque le vilain se faisait réduire en bouillit pour les atrocités qu'il avait commise. Cependant, ce crétin de Deku semblait y trouver quelque chose de fascinant vue la façon dont il fixait l'écran avec de grands -ci d'ailleurs, porta la main à ses lèvres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il réfléchissait tout haut. Le mouvement attira inexorablement son attention vers cette babiole en plastoque de malheur qui pendait au poignet du vert et le rendait complètement dingue. De quelle couleur était-il ?!

\- Fais chier ! éructa-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter voir même crier plusieurs de ses camarades qui le fixèrent avec une mine perplexe lorsqu'il se leva et quitta la pièce en de brutales enjambées furieuses.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et grogna dans son oreiller en remarquant que ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Deku. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement le nerd occupait toutes ses pensées, ils se connaissaient depuis tout gamin, s'il était vraiment attiré par cet avorton il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps ! C'est la révélation qu'il soit maintenant sexuellement actif qui à mit la lumière sur ses sentiments ? Il grogna à nouveau, ce mot cucul lui écorchant l' n'était pas une de ses chochottes qui se transformait en neuneu gravitant autour de leur amoureux comme des débiles mentaux ! Lui avait un but à atteindre, un rêve à réaliser. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps sur une relation sans lendemain avec ce nerd de merde. Il devait se consacré à son entraînement et seulement lorsqu'il serait devenu le meilleur de tous les héros, il s'offrirait le luxe d'avoir une relation amoureusement, mais en attendant, toutes son énergies et ses pensées devaient être focalisé sur son objectif !... Alors pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression que ce connard de nerd de merde était devenu le centre de l'univers ?!

\- Il le fait exprès ! décréta-t-il alors. Ouais, ce geek le fait clairement exprès pour me rendre dingue, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant comment il le bouffait des yeux dans la salle de musculation.

Il l'aguichait clairement alors forcément ça l'allumait... Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus affaire à la crevette d'avant. Deku était tout en muscles, il l'avait bien remarqué à la muscu également. Plus que remarqué, il avait fixé ses biceps qui gonflait lorsqu'il soulevait le poids encore et encore... Normalement on fixe pas les gens mais fallait bien avoué que Deku était putain de barjaqué maintenant ! Presque autant que lui, heureusement qu'il était plus petit sinon il aurait finit par avoir un complexe ! À ceci il se marra cependant, c'était pas demain la veille qu'il aurait un complexe d'infériorité ! Cependant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose était entrain de se passer, de changer et il n'était pas le genre de faiblard à se voiler la face seulement... Il n'était toujours pas certain du côté où ce changement était entrain de s'opérer.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à réfléchir et se triturer l'esprit mais apparemment plusieurs dizaines de minutes vue que ses camarades étaient chacun leur tour entrain de regagner leur chambre, le film étant certainement finit. Il attendit encore une dizaines de minutes puis soupira et se leva, ne s'étant toujours pas lavé les dents et tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur l'émail de ses dernières en mode ''extermination de la plaque'', il entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que des chuchotements, des craquements et finalement le bruit strident d'un objet en verre se fracassant suivit d'un couinement. Katsuki reposa tout de suite ses affaires et alla voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne remarquera rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le séjour, tombant sur un Deku dos à lui et à genoux devant un verre cassé. Cet idiot avait dut l'échapper. Grâce à la lumière se projetant directement sur le nerd, Katsuki pouvait admirer les nuances de verts des cheveux de Deku qui se passait d'ailleurs une main embarrassée dedans, le bracelet définitivement noir pendant à son poignet gauche.

Katsuki sentit son souffle se couper. Deku espérait-il réellement attirer quelqu'un avec ce bracelet ? Peut être avait-il rendez-vous, d'où sa présence ici, seul... Soudain l'idée d'une autre personne avec lui, avec son nerd, le décida. « Et puis merde » se dit-il en se dirigeant vers Deku qui était toujours inconscient de la nouvelle présence. Katsuki se posta derrière lui, attendit patiemment qu'il jette les bouts de verres à la poubelle avant de se retourner pour sursauter violemment.

\- Kacchan ! couina-t-il en apposant une main contre son cœur, tu m'as fait peur, sourit-il. Toi aussi t'as du mal à dormir ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre des choses, ça doit être à cause du film, je me suis fait peur tout seul et ait cassé un verre, rit-il nerveusement en passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le blond ne répondit pas, pencha la tête sur les côtés, sourcils froncés, et observa les énormes cicatrices couvrant le bras droit de cet idiot. Celui-ci sembla s'en formaliser d'ailleurs, tentant de cacher son membre en le saisissant de son autre main, où pendait le bracelet noir, le « baise moi fort ». Katsuki déglutit puis serra les mâchoires, une chaleur traîtresse l'envahissant à la simple suggestion que ce morceau de plastoque invoquait dans son esprit.

\- Hum, t-tout vas bien ? Tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose ? demanda Deku de sa petite voix tremblotante si caractéristique.

\- … En effet oui, souffla Katsuki avant de braquer son regard grenat dans celui émeraude.

Il vit Deku frémir et déglutir, très certainement incertain quand à la tournure de cette étrange situation. Le blond s'avança d'un pas ferme, poussant le vert à reculer d'un pas également. Et il sentit une sorte d'instinct primaire le saisir lorsqu'il vit l'air quelque peu apeuré de Deku, comme un besoin instinctif de défendre son territoire ou peut être de chasser sa proie, quelque chose de perturbant mais exaltant avant tout, d'où la raison de l'espèce de grognement animal qui vibra dans son torse. Il entendit Deku haleter avec une satisfaction non des moindres mais cet impertinent continuait de reculer, de l'esquiver, de croire pouvoir le fuir. Dans un sursaut de possessivité soudain et sortit de nul part, il repoussa Deku d'une main contre son torse sculpté et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, son autre main allant se poser sur sa surface juste à côté du visage constellé au yeux démesurément écarquillés.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite si tu veux pas que je te le fasse regretter enfoiré, grogna-t-il férocement, de la fumée commençant à s'échapper d'entre ses doigts.

Si avant ce genre de démonstration de force rendait Deku aussi flagellant qu'un poupon apeuré, aujourd'hui il n'y prêtait qu'un rapide coup d'œil impassible. Deku était toujours socialement étrange mais maintenant il était aussi confiant que lui face au danger.

\- Arrêter quoi ? eut-il le culot de faire l'innocent alors qu'il se trimballait avec la preuve de sa perversion au poignet !

\- Prend moi pas pour un con ! J'ai bien vue la façon que tu avais de me mater dans la salle de muscu, cracha Katsuki.

\- Oh... fit alors Izuku en baissant les yeux, des rougeurs lui bouffant les joues sans précédent. T-Tu avais remarqué...

\- Évidemment que j'avais remarqué abruti ! s'exclama le blond, excédé d'avoir été sous estimé dans ses capacités d'observation.

\- J-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser ou te dégoûter je...

\- M'embarrasser ?! s'époumona-t-il en plaquant violemment son bras en travers du torse d'Izuku qui grimaça. Tu crois vraiment avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi sale geek ?! fit-il avec condescendance, Izuku fermant d'un claquement sa bouche.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard un instant, Izuku d'une façon moins agressive que son vis à vis qui aimait sa nouvelle initiative de la fermer lorsqu'il le remettait à sa place.

\- Pour ce qui est du dégoût, reprit-il ainsi d'un ton plus calme, c'est loin d'être le cas alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cul, tu ferais vraiment mieux d'arrêter de me supplier implicitement de te baiser.

Et si Izuku n'avait pas atteint le niveau d'embarras maximal, maintenant c'était bel et bien le cas. Il s'empourpra violemment, baissant le visage brusquement, ses lèvres laissant échapper un couinement fébrile. Katsuki étira un grand sourire narquois et saisit la mâchoire de sa proie pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, lui arrachant au passage un délicieux gémissement plaintif qui provoqua une incontestable onde de chaleur dans son bas ventre.

\- Est ce que je me suis bien faire comprendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Deku se mordit fortement les lèvres, certainement pour s'empêcher de commencer ses interminables monologues et hocha du chef vigoureusement sans jamais pouvoir soutenir le regard de son tortionnaire plus d'une fraction de seconde. Puis le blond posa son pouce contre ses lèvres et il fut instantanément perdu, devenu totalement incapable de bouger. Katsuki caressa ses lèvres lentement, longuement, captivé par l'expression de total abandon chez Izuku, son regard devenu hagard de désirs. Il était quasiment sûr que s'il accédait à la demande qu'impliquait ce bracelet en caoutchouc noir, qu'il le retournait ici et maintenant contre le mur et plaquait son membre dure contre ses fesses, ce nerd glapirait puis gémirait comme un damné en lui présentant son cul.

Katsuki déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il était soudainement bien plus proche des lèvres pulpeuses de Deku qui respirait également bien plus vite qu'avant. Il pourrait l'embrasser là, tout de suite, écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, les léchés et les mordre avant d'enfoncer sa langue entre pour le soumettre à ses vices mais où serait le fun ? L'appréhension, l'attente, le plaisirs... Il comptait torturer cette bouille d'ange qui était déjà tout chose . Il ricana lorsqu'il vit qu'un touché si infime rendait déjà Deku dingue, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis il s'arracha à lui, non sans scrupule, et se détourna pour s'en aller sans un seul regard en arrière. Izuku, lui, était encore sous le choc. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le vide laissé par le blond tandis que ses pensées se fracassaient les unes contre les autres avec la force d'un ouragan. Kacchan venait de... Il... lui avait... Puis il commença à marmonner et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il marmonnait toujours aussi frénétiquement.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... radotait encore et encore Deku, le visage cramoisi enfoui dans ses mains toujours tremblantes.

\- Un soucis Izuku ? fit alors Todoroki qui se tenait là, comme si de rien était.

Le vert releva d'un coup sec la tête vers lui, le considéra un bref instant avant de se précipita vers lui.

\- Tu vas jamais croire ce qu'il vient de se passe, c'est tellement dingue, c'est même impossible, jamais j'aurais crût ça possible ! Mais il vient et je savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, il était partout, c'était terrifiant et tellement, tellement bien à la fois, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser ! Ou mes poumons ! C'est à peine si j'arrivais à respirer tellement, tellement...

\- Calme toi. Ordonna d'un ton doux mais ferme Shouto en prenant le visage du vert dans ses mains pour le forcer à se focaliser sur le présent. Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en une seule phrase ! ajouta-t-il rapidement avant qu'Izuku n'eut le temps de reprendre ses marmonnements furieux.

\- Il... Il a, Il m'a...

\- Qui ?

\- Kacchan ! s'exclama Izuku avant de plaquer la main devant sa bouche en regardant les alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls. Kacchan a remarqué que, que je le matais et il... Il m'a dit que si j'arrêtais pas, il... Il allait.. Allait s'-s'occuper de mon cul... finit-il dans un chuchotement avant de reprendre de plus belle. Mais vue comme il est vulgaire de base, ce serait pas étonnant qu'il avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête ! Je veux dire c'est Kacchan ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse vraiment dans la vie c'est de devenir héro numéro un alors ce serait logique qu'il dise ça si je le déconcentrait dans son entraînement ou...

\- Izuku ! finit par le rappeler à l'ordre Shouto en secouant doucement sa tête qu'il tenait toujours entre ses deux mains. Si Katsuki voulait vraiment te faire la peau pour l'avoir mâté, qu'est ce qu'il t'aurais réellement dit ?

\- … Il m'aurait certainement dit qu'il me crèverait...

\- Exactement, il n'aurait pas dit qu'il ''s'occuperait'' de ton cul, fit-il en faisant des guillemets, je trouve ça même soft venant de sa part alors...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon dieu, mon dieu ! repartit de plus belle le vert sous le fin sourire amusé de Shouto.

Pendant ce temps, Katsuki était allongé sur son lit, un bras en travers de ses yeux, les images de Deku repassant sans arrêt dans sa mémoire. Il s'était pourtant dit que l'intérêt que cet abruti de nerd pouvait avoir à son égard n'avait aucune importance ! Qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le désirs sexuelle... Aussi tentante soit la tentation ! Il devait se donner corps et âme dans son entraînement et sa formation pour devenir les meilleurs de tous les héro ! Si Deku considérait avoir du temps à perdre avec ce genre d'histoire de cul sans lendemain et bien ce n'était pas son cas ! Et dire que ce n'était même pas ces résolutions qui l'avait fait s'arracher... s'éloigner de Deku mais son envie de le faire languir, le rendre dingue d'impatience pour mieux le baiser !

Il était si faible !

Le blond grogna de rage et retourna brutalement pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller et poussa une gueulante à peine assourdit par le tissu. Une relation, même un simple plan cul, boufferait bien trop de son temps pour son entraînement bordel de merde ! Il devait à tout prit faire comprendre à cet obsédé de nerd qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux deux sinon il allait devenir infernal le connaissant !

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

« Édition Spéciale ! Des distorsions du continuum espace-temps ont été détectées à de nombreux endroits au cours de ces dernières semaines, ces dernières ayant entraîné des étrangetés un peu partout en ville. Selon notre expert, Gouloum Delanno, il s'agirait plus précisément d'une fissure dimensionnelle qui exercerait une influence sur notre dimension. Plus clairement, les conditions physiques et psychologiques d'une personne pourraient être influencées par celles de son double de l'autre dimension voir, dans les cas les plus graves, causer un changement de personnalité. »

Izuku écoutait la journaliste avec une certaine hantise. Si Kacchan avait été victime de cette influence, alors ça expliquait pourquoi il venait dormir dans son lit. Peut-être que dans la dimension de l'autre Katsuki, sa chambre se trouvait à l'exact emplacement de la sienne, et il ne ferait alors qu'aller se coucher, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre à lui. Izuku sentit un profond désespoir silencieux et étrangement calme peser sur ses épaules, comme si ce dénouement était évident, comme s'il avait été stupide pour croire que Kacchan serait intéressé par lui, qu'il l'aurait quasiment embrassé hier soir et c'était le cas, ça avait été stupide de sa part de croire que Katsuki pouvait possiblement l'aimer. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il aurait aimé avoir pu venir à la même conclusion le concernant mais ce n'était malheureusement pas d'hier que le blond explosif occupait son cœur, y prenant toute la place ou presque.

Il observa ses bracelets et soupira longuement avant de les retirer. Il ne voulait pas voir Kacchan lui rendre son intérêt si ce n'était que dû à un phénomène extérieur. Il les fourra dans sa poche, inconscient des sourcils froncés du blond sur lui et décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il sortit de la salle commune des dortoirs et prit automatiquement le chemin de sa maison. Peut-être que sa mère arriverait à le faire relativiser comme à chaque fois. Mais était-il vraiment bon de ne jamais renoncer à quelque chose qui, visiblement, n'arriverait jamais ? Il s'arrêta dans une rue au hasard, s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux vissés sur ses grosses chaussures rouges. Il savait qu'il était stupide d'espérer mais l n'arrivait simplement pas à s'empêcher de voir des signes là où il n'y avait rien. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de s'éloigner de lui pour enfin faire le deuil d'un amour impossible ? Après les examens, soit d'ici quelques mois à peine, il pourrait travailler dans une agence loin de cette ville, loin de lui. Ce serait dur au début mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Izuku sursauta comme un lapin et braqua son regard sur la source de son malheur qui , une fois encore, ne manqua pas de faire battre son cœur plus fort.

\- R-rien, je prends l'air.

\- Je parle pas de ça crétin, grogna-t-il, son regard passant rapidement sur le poignet nu de Deku.

Izuku devait forcément avoir rêvé ce détail de rien du tout, Kacchan avait forcément regardé quelque chose derrière lui ou alors...

\- Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Katsuki, ses pieds s'enfonçant soudainement dans le sol, comme si le goudron s'était subitement changé en eau.

\- Kacchan ! s'écria Izuku juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent engloutir à son tour.

L'instant d'après, ils s'écrasaient par terre, tombant sur leurs fesses sans grande délicatesse. Les sens en alerte, ils prirent connaissance de leur nouvel environnement qui, étonnamment, ne présenta aucune différence.

\- C'est quoi ce délire Bordel ? grogna le blond en se relevant, le bitume étant redevenu normal sous leurs pieds.

\- Peut-être à cause de l'influence dimensionnelle ?

\- Nos doubles auraient chuté dans leur dimension et on en aurait ressenti les effets ?

\- C'est pas impossible.

\- Cette connerie commence à bien faire, quand est-ce que nos doubles régleront ce problème ? Des incapables, c'est pourtant pas difficile de trouver le responsable avec la base de données.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est l'œuvre d'un alter chez eux ? s'étonna Izuku.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Si ça avait été de notre côté, on l'aurait su crétin.

\- Pas faux.

\- Évidemment ! Sinon, concernant t...

\- Hey Izuku ! Katsuki ! Déjà de retour ! s'exclama une Uraraka sortie de nulle part.

Et cette dernière, à la plus grande horreur du blond totalement estomaqué, faufila une main dans son cou, joua un bref instant avec les mèches de sa nuque tandis que lui était occupé à se demander ce qu'il lui prenait, niveau réactivité il avait honte, et elle retira finalement sa main non sans caresser sa mâchoire au passage. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent avec des yeux quasi sortis de leurs orbites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, confuse. Vous vous êtes encore engueulé ? C'est ça ? Katsuki, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un soumis que tu dois mettre ta vie en danger pour prouver ta valeur, tous les pros savent que tu es un des meilleurs de ta génération.

La confusion la plus totale tordit les traits du blond. Encore une fois : C'est quoi de délire Bordel ?!

\- Soumis ? osa Izuku, tout bas néanmoins, de peur d'attirer les foudres sur le point de s'abattre.

Ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves putain ?! C'est quoi ce cirque Nom de Dieu ! Redis encore une fois que je suis un soumis et je t'encastre dans le premier mur c'est clair ?! hurla-t-il, des explosions surgissant de ses deux mains.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire par là, s'exaspéra Ochako, pourquoi faut-il toujours tu fasses une scène ?

\- Ah parce que en plus c'est moi qui exagère ?! Va te faire foutre ! Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ?! Je m'en souviendrais si quelqu'un me sortait une connerie pareil face de ballon !

\- Rhalala, quand est-ce que vous allez vous coupler ? Ça devient invivable pour nous aussi à force, rit-elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Les deux « amis d'enfance » restaient interdits tandis que Uraraka avait un grand sourire.

\- T'as fumé la moquette ou quoi ? grogna alors le blond. Quoi que tu prennes, faut que t'arrêtes, sérieux. Comme si on allait s'accoupler un jour... renâcla-t-il, rien que le terme lui donnant envie de frapper Izuku.

Izuku qui était d'ailleurs occupé à regarder ses chaussures qu'il trouvait plus rouge que d'ordinaire soit dit en passant, ou peut-être était la chaleur dans ses joues qui lui donnait cette impression ?

\- Vous savez, je comprends totalement que vous vouliez faire passer votre carrière de héros avant tout mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'avoir également une vie de couple, fit-elle avec la bienveillance incarnée dans son regard chocolat.

\- Tu dis vraiment de la merde !

Et sur ce, Katsuki fit volte-face et s'en alla, dignement.

\- Heu... Uraraka, fit timidement Izuku. Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

\- Comment ça ? C'est pas ton rêve d'être avec notre chère Ground Zero ?

\- Heu... Et et bien... Si m-mais comment tu sais ça ? Je l'ai jamais dit à personne...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Izuku ? fit avec une légère inquiétude la brune. Tout le monde sait que tu courtises Katsuki.

\- … Quoi ? souffla Izuku, choqué et époustouflé à la fois.

Il osait lui faire la court ? Mais...

\- Bah... oui. Ça fait des mois maintenant, depuis que ton second genre s'est manifesté et tu l'as pas caché d'ailleurs.

\- Mon second genre ?

À cette question-ci, Uraraka fronça les sourcils, bel et bien inquiète maintenant.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

\- Comment ça nous ? C'est plutôt toi qui dit des trucs sortis d'une autre... dimension... écarquilla-t-il les yeux. C'est pas vrai...

\- Quoi ?

\- Uraraka ! s'exclama-t-il subitement. Vous avez bien un alter qui cause des trous dans votre dimension !

\- Hein ! Heu Oui, en effet. Un vilain utilise ce quirk pour passer d'une dimension à une autre, le rendant très difficile à capturer mais je ne t'apprends rien.

\- Si ! Justement ! Ton Kacchan et ton Izuku ont dû attaqué par ce vilain et ont été envoyé dans ma dimension et j'imagine qu'une personne ne peut pas être en deux exemplaires dans un même monde alors pour rééquilibrer le tir, on a été envoyé dans votre dimension !

\- Que... Je...

\- Uraraka ! cria-t-il à nouveau en bondissant pour rien, encore plus excité. Il faut que tu me dises tout sur ton monde et cette histoire de second genre et Kacchan est un soumis ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Et comment mon moi d'ici pourrait-il avoir le cran de le courtiser ?! Il y parvenait ? Est ce que son Kacchan a des sentiments pour moi ? Heu je veux dire, pour lui ?! Dis moi absolument tout !

\- T'es sérieux ? souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

\- Évidemment ! Kacchan est tellement...

\- Non, je veux dire pour cette histoire de dimension.

\- Absolument, assura Izuku, à part si tout ce que tu as dis n'était qu'une blague...

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Incroyable, c'est totalement dingue ! s'enjoua-t-il en sortant son calepin dans lequel il consigna des notes à toutes allures. Vas-y, dit moi tout !

\- Heu... Et, et bien, bégaya-t-elle, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Que qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir déjà ?

\- Le second genre ? C'est quoi ? Ça à un rapport avec le fait que Kacchan soit un soumis ici non ?

\- Oh et bien, oui, c'est son second genre et, et toi tu es un dominant.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bah … Oui, répondit-elle sans partager l'engouement de son ami... ou plutôt la copie de son ami venu d'une autre... dimension. Heu, vers l'adolescence, on découvre notre second genre qui définit notre dynamique, ce dont on a besoin pour être stable psychologiquement parlant. C'est un peu comme... une addiction ! Mais en moins violent évidemment. Les soumis ont besoin de se sentir aimé et protégé et les dominants à contrario d'aimer et de protéger. C'est très schématisé évidemment mais, c'est l'idée.

\- Et donc, mon moi d'ici à jeter son dévolu sur le Kacchan d'ici ?

\- Heu... c-cest un peu plus compliqué que ça. Vous deux faite partie des « magnétisés », fit-elle des guillemets avec ses doigts. En gros, il y a une attirance certaine et réciproque entre vous, si intense que même les personnes externes le voient. Heu... comment te dire... l'instant ou son second genre s'est manifesté, celui de Bakugo s'est éveillé aussi et rien que ça, c-c'est très révélateur. Généralement une réponse à un magnétisme naissant dû à l'apparition d'un second genre est synonyme de paire, âme-sœur ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Âme-sœur... répéta rêveusement Izuku. Moi et Kacchan ? Oh mon dieu ! Moi et Kacchan !

\- Oui, enfin ça tient surtout du folklore mais c'est très rare et il est vrai que c'est déjà arrivé que ces personnes toutes leurs vie toutes leurs vie dans ce genre de cas.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais exploser ! rit avec euphorie Izuku et s'éventant et tournant en rond, ne tenant déjà plus place.

\- Oui, beaucoup pensent que c'est votre cas aussi mais Bakugo ne l'a jamais entendu de cette oreille.

\- J'imagine oui, le connaissant... Fin connaissant mon Kacchan, le tient doit pas être si différent.

\- C'est les mêmes rit-elle nerveusement. Le problème c'est que dans le cas des paires, l'attirance et le besoin d'assouvir la dynamique dominant/soumis est beaucoup plus forte, voir essentielle.

\- Sauf que Kacchan préférerait crevé plutôt que de me laisser le dorloter...

\- Exact.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ce contact avec lui ? Pour l'aider puisqu'il … ne veut pas de moi...

\- C'est ça, je suis une dominante alors ça aide un peu. Kirishima et tous les autres le font aussi, même si à chaque fois on se fait engueuler, on sait qu'il en a besoin mais est trop fière pour le demander.

\- Je vois...

Izuku avait maintenant envie de pleurer. Un rire amer passa ses lèvres. Décidément, qu'importe la dimension, Kacchan ne voulait pas de lui, ne voudrait sans doute jamais de lui...

\- Hey ! l'appela-t-elle doucement en redressant sa tête d'une main tendre. Ne perds pas espoir, Bakugo peut être un vrai enfoiré mais tu ne voudrais pas de lui depuis si longtemps si tu doutais qu'il en valait pas peine.

Izuku sourit tristement.

\- Certes, mais s'il ne veut pas de moi, il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire pour changer ça. Il faudra bien qu'un jour je me résigne à ne jamais être avec lui.

\- Oh, Zuku, crois moi, il veut de toi et c'est justement ça qui le bloque. Tu sais à quel point sa fierté démesuré peut l'handicaper parfois.

\- Oui, soupira avant d'enlacer Uraraka qui passa une main dans sa tignasse verte.

\- Tu verras, un jour on en reparlera et je pourrais te dire que je te l'avait dit.

\- J'espère, c'est ce que je désire le plus. Lui et devenir un héro évidemment.

\- Évidemment, sourit Uraraka. Vous êtes vraiment pareil, toi et mon Izuku d'ici.

TBC …

Alors vous l'avez vu venir ce retournement de situation ? Non ? Bah Moi Non Plus ! XD

C'est surtout que je voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire avec ces bracelets colorés ^^'''

Shame on me !


End file.
